


Erwin's Checkup

by Tamiflu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is a Little Shit, Doctor/patient playtime, M/M, Prostate Exams, Prostate Massage, Seme!Armin, Uke!Erwin, and Erwin is a pervert old man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiflu/pseuds/Tamiflu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin wants a checkup, he probably gets more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erwin's Checkup

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to tumblr user arminspornstash. I wrote this after seeing an anon ask sent to them, that said:  
> "armin is a young, genius doctor. he gives erwin a prostate exam."  
> To which they replied:  
> "What time to be alive"  
> Original post: [[x](http://tamiflu.co.vu/post/77620567923/armin-is-a-young-genius-doctor-he-gives-erwin-a)]
> 
> Disclaimer: This ISN'T how prostate exams are done.
> 
> Enjoy! ^^  
> PS - Feel free to point any errors, so that I can improve my writing

Erwin wasn’t sick, he wasn’t feeling ill as well. He theoretically didn’t need this, but he was also a careful man. He liked to be sure that everything was fine, or at least know what he was dealing with before doing something. He needed to know every detail before outlining his next plan.

So naturally, he did a checkup every year, just to know that every inch of his body was as good as one of his age was, or even better, which was usually the case. Erwin took good care of his body, 30 to 45 minutes of workout every day before work and a jog session on the weekends, no smoking, never drink too much alcohol and eat plenty of healthy – good for your body – foods. 

Doing this checkup wasn’t usually an issue, every year by the end of February he went on his usual doctor – Dr. Dot Pixis. Dr. Pixis was an elderly man, probably a few years until he retired, he was his doctor since he was still a teenager and so he knew how Erwin liked this checkups - thoroughly.

This year was different though. Dr. Pixis was currently 2405 miles away, somewhere on his practice on New York, while he was on Seattle sitting at his desk blankly looking at the computer screen for the past half hour thinking about what was he going to do.

He shouldn’t have wasted this time - really. Although it was almost time for lunch the amount of unanswered e-mails kept growing at an unspoken speed. He should have spent this half hour answering them because after lunch he would have a meeting that was probably going to take the whole afternoon. He sighed. _"Guess I’ll have to work at home - AGAIN"_. He thought bitterly.

Two soft knocks on the door released him from his thoughts. «Yes? Come in» The door opened and showed him his childhood friend and recent coworker – Levi. He looked as bored as ever. 

«Lunch?» He leaned on the door waiting for an answer. 

«Sure» Erwin grabbed his overcoat and started walking along with Levi while getting himself ready for the cold temperatures of February.

«How about Hanji? Won’t they come?» He walked over to Levi that was already waiting for him outside his office.

«They went ahead because they wanted to go do something» They started walking together down the hallway reaching the elevator.

«Do what?» He asked more to create some small talk than for genuine interest.

«Humm…» Levi pushed the button to call the elevator «You know Hanji. Wanted something for the…»

«You didn’t listen» Erwin interrupted

«I didn’t listen» Levi admitted bluntly «They lost me after 5 minutes of the explanation»

They arrived at the restaurant that was across the street of the office. Hanji was already at a table with a drink in front of them. They were talking lively at the phone, well that was actually just _normal_ Hanji, he guessed.

Hanji hung-up when they reached the table. «Erwin» Hanji said excitedly «Did you saw my e-mail?»

«Not really. I was looking at some documents» - A lie he had spent that time thinking about his lack of doctor «Haven’t check my e-mail in a while» 

«Oh! Okay. Look what I wanted to know is if you have reviewed the study for presentation today?»

For the entire duration of the lunch they talked about work and some small things. Hanji always the bubbly personality and Levi the bluntness in person. Erwin sometimes wondered why he associated with such persons.

He had met Hanji in the office when he moved to Seattle about 3 months ago. Levi he had known him for the longest time. They were neighbors when they were kids and although they had attended different colleges they never did lost contact. Levi had called him about 6 months ago saying that an opening had opened at this firm and if he wanted him to refer him to his boss. The job opening was great, better pay doing the exact same thing he was doing in NY. The decision wasn’t that hard. After a couple interviews he was hired. Two months later he was moving to Seattle, transferring 35 years of his life over to a new city the in the other side of the country.

Seattle was great – really. He didn’t know much people here but he spent his free time either alone, with Levi or Hanji, or working so he didn’t felt lonely per se. But if Erwin had to admit to himself he kind of missed the _arrangements_ he had in NY. Because of work he hadn’t the time to fully dedicate himself to a relationship – ever. Every relationship he ever had, had ended bitterly with the other accusing Erwin of always putting his work in front and not caring for the relationship. It were fair complaints. He knew he didn't had the time to dedicate to a relationship in the traditional sense. So he had given up on the whole going out and dating thing.

Although he hadn’t had a relationship in almost a year and half while in NY he hadn't gone long without some company. He really couldn’t complain for the lack of _friends_. Now in Seattle... The story was a little different he didn't go out and meet new persons so that meant no _friends_ and also the longest dry spell he ever had. Erwin was contemplating the need to get out more and meet new people, but what has really irking him now was the lack of doctor. He was lost on his lack of doctor thoughts when Levi poked him in the arm.

«Erwin~~» Levi tried to catch Erwin’s attention waving a hand in front of his face. «You there?»

«Yes, I was just thinking» He glanced over the restaurant, focusing on the window near him.

«You have been thinking a lot today…» Levi relaxed more on his chair casually looking around the room «What’s on your mind?»

«A doctor…» Erwin didn’t mean to say that, actually, if Erwin could turn back he wouldn’t have said anything. He was still too distracted and without even realizing he blurted what was on his mind.

«Oh! Oh!» Levi laugh teasingly «My friend Erwin has doctor in sight»

«Not like that, Levi» Levi actually looked disappointed – to a certain point. Levi would always have the same bored face but if you knew him well enough you could tell his true emotions.

«Pity, then this doctor…» They had finished lunch about half an hour ago but they stayed on the restaurant enjoying the last moments of freedom until they had to go back to work. Hanji had gone as soon as they had finished claiming having something to finish before the meeting.

«I still don’t have a doctor in here»

«Just that?» Levi raised a brow not really believing this was just because of a lack of doctor in Seattle.

«Just that»

«Feeling sick or something?» Levi pressed trying to reveal the true feelings of his friend.

«Not really, just want a checkup»

«Haha, a _checkup_ I get you» Erwin could have swear that Levi had added _"pervert old man"_ , but when he looked back at Levi he was his normal face set in stone self. He took a pen from his coat and scribbled something on his napkin. «Here» He tossed the napkin so Erwin could reach it. «I usually go here when I’m feeling sick or shit. The doctors are really professionals»

«Levi» Erwin said looking at the slightly wrinkled napkin. It read, in neat handwriting, **Sina Clinic** followed by a contact number. «Is this really a clinic? Are the doctors here really doctors?» Erwin said not actually sure if he should trust Levi.

«Who do you think I am, Erwin?» He got up and without even waiting for Erwin and headed to the front of the restaurant to pay.

[--]

Later than Erwin would like it to be he was still on his office. The meeting had gone fairly well but ended later than he had expected. He grabbed the napkin and did a small research, he wasn’t about to go to some fishy looking clinic recommended by Levi. He was a good friend but we could also be a dick – a real asshole – for lack of better words. The clinic was actually really respected, having some really good reviews. 

He dialed from his phone the general number. A female voice answered «Sina Clinic. Sasha speaking. How may I help you?»

«Hi, I would like to schedule a checkup, please» He turned the napkin over in his hands a couple of times.

«Do you have any preference in the doctor, sir?»

«Actually this my first time scheduling something in your clinic. Do you recommend someone?»

«The doctors we have available for consultation are Dr. Arlert, Dr. Yeager and Dr. Ackerman»

Erwin quickly typed _Dr. Arlert_ on his computer the first page was actually another page from the clinic website. Quickly scanning over his education and work done. He was fairly impressed because the man – actually kid – he was really young. He had somehow managed to not only skip his fifth grade but get his undergraduate in three years and completed his combined M.D./PhD a year ahead of schedule. He also had a few published articles under his name. Erwin was about to read more about Dr. Arlert when the girl - Sasha - called him «Sir?»

«Yes, Dr. Arlert seems fine. When is he free?»

«Let me check» While Sasha was looking Erwin closed the page and turned off the computer. «Dr. Arlert can see you this Wednesday. What time is best for you? Morning or afternoon?»

Erwin finished scheduling his appointment while leaving the office and heading home.

[--]

Wednesday afternoon at 6:55. Erwin was looking at travels magazine at Sina’s Clinic waiting room. The waiting room was fairly empty supposedly Erwin was the last one to have an appointment with Dr. Arlert.

«Mr. Smith? Mr. Erwin Smith»

Erwin hastily got up, discarding the magazine. He followed the assistant that had called him leading him to the Doctor’s office. The room was bigger than Erwin had expected. The front had a desk equipped with a computer and chairs for both doctor and patient. The back was hidden behind a curtain, Erwin had assumed that was where the actual equipment for observation and other medical activities was.

Dr. Arlert was looking at his computer probably finishing up the last patient «Dr. Arlert? Mr. Smith is here» As soon as Dr. Arlert had lifted his face from the computer, allowing Erwin to fully appreciate the young doctor’s face, he was stunned. The doctor had a really attractive face, had Erwin not known that Arlert was 26 he would have said that the guy was actually yearly – yearly twenties - like 20 years old tops.

He had a boyish face. Baby blue eyes framed by light blond hair that must have reached the lower half of his neck had it not been tied into a small low pony tail. Erwin made a mental note to ask for a heart check because he felt his heart skip a beat when he took in the sight of the younger man.

«Armin Arlert nice to meet you Mr. Smith» He extended his hand to give a handshake to Erwin having stood up to greet him. When his doctor stood up he noticed his lanky form. Long and delicate arms with a hint of muscle, helping the illusion of a younger man.

«Please sit Mr. Smith» He showed Erwin his sit having then addressed the assistant «Mina, I’m good. You can go to the front desk now. I’ll call you if I need something» Mina excused herself leaving Erwin and Arlert alone. «So, Mr. Smith what brings you here today?»

«I would like to do a checkup. I don’t feel anything special, but I always like to do an annual checkup»

«Certainly, Mr. Smith. It’s always important to do regular checkups. Let’s see…» Armin grabbed some papers that Erwin quickly recognized has being the ones he had filled earlier while waiting. His eyes scanned the papers on his hands, after a few minutes of silence Armin spoke once more.

«I see in the form that you filled that your father had heart problems, so I would like to start there.» He flipped the page to the other side, keeping his big - beautiful - eyes roaming the paper. «I also want to check vitals and considering your age I also want to outwit some common diseases» The blond youth stood and headed to the back of the room. Erwin followed and sat on the small bed while the doctor sat on a wheeled stool «Could you please remove your tops, Mr. Smith?»

Erwin pealed his clothes slowly while casually looking at what the young doctor was doing. He was still clutching the papers absorbing all the information while placing the things he would need in a small tray. Once he was done he placed it on the cabinet near the bed. When he was done getting undress the younger man refocused his attention at his patient. He checked his vital signs - temperature, blood pressure and pulse. Listened to his heartbeat and breathing pattern and asked common questions about is general health in the last years.

Everything pretty normal until Dr. Arlert asked for Erwin to remove his pants and bend on the bed «What?» It wasn’t that he was feeling embarrassed, it really had caught him off guard.

«I want to perform a rectal examination Mr. Smith. Are you comfortable with that?»

«Sure. It’s just my first time, I wasn’t expecting it»

«No need to be nervous Mr. Smith. I’ll take good care of you.» Dr Arlert smiled. Erwin was sure the smile was meant to keep him assured and easing him, it somehow had the exact opposite effect. Erwin had actually started feeling nervous. Erwin reluctantly undressed and bend over the bed «Lie your upper half on the bed supporting yourself on your elbows» Erwin couldn’t see the young doctor anymore having only his voice to know his position.

«Relax» Arlert said placing a gloved hand on his buttocks spreading them apart, then he felt a cold and wet sensation. A finger was currently massing his hole slowly, probably checking for problems, diseases - serious stuff. However Erwin was not caring about those things what he was feeling went overboard of those boundaries. He was actually getting excited about this. It was kinda pathetic he thought, getting this worked up over some light touches. He was feeling good and he really - really shouldn’t. He tried repeating like a mantra that this was just a medical procedure. That this wasn’t anything else. He really blamed not having anyone for the longest time.

While he tried, _poorly_ , not to feel good. He just hoped that Dr. Arlert didn’t found anything suspicious, like his dick getting harder and harder by the minute. «I see no issues here» _"Good, please don't find anything at ALL"_. Arlert casually said while his finger started entering. He entered slowly which only made him enjoy it that more. The older man was keeping himself together the best he could but when the younger hit is prostate he couldn’t keep his mouth from releasing a small moan. That was quickly covered by a grunt. 

«Mr. Smith are you feeling alright?» Erwin wasn’t seeing the doctor but he could have swear that he was much closer than necessary. He really cloud SWEAR that he was hearing a slight tease in the young doctor’s voice. Not being able to properly answer without revealing his true feelings, he choose to nod slightly.

«Does it hurt when I do this Mr. Smith?» He was now curling his finger inside him slowly massaging his prostate. Erwin that was only moments ago half hard was now fully hard, desperately trying to keep his voice to himself. _"No doesn't hurt at all, quite the opposite"_ he briskly thought to himself. To doctor was still waiting for his reply, Erwin somehow he managed to say a really strained “No”

«Are you sure? You really don’t sound too good?» His voice was closer. He could almost feel him right behind his left ear. «Is it better this way?» Somehow this little shit – yes, little shit because Erwin was almost 100% sure this wasn’t part of the exam, had managed to slip a second finger. He kept pumping and curling but never actually stopping massaging his prostate, making this the best fingering Erwin had ever received.

Armin continued curling and pumping, only a few more thrusts and Erwin would most definitely come. He had thrown out the window any logical thinking letting himself moan although muffled by his arms. He was just about to come when… Nothing, actual noting. It was like this whole situation never actually happen. There wasn’t any fingers on his behind nor the now familiar weight of a hot doctor over himself.

«Mr. Smith~~» Armin said in a sing-song voice «turn over» He hadn’t fully noticed this earlier, being distracted by other things like fingers on his ass, but Dr. Arlert’s voice was strained and his breath was labored.

Erwin complied – if he was in his natural state he would at least try to make some sense of the situation. At this point Erwin wanted this more than anything and he couldn’t really be bothered with something as meaningless as reason. Erwin half sat on the bed and looked at the doctor. Glazed look over his face, noting could mask the arousal he was feeling. Armin’s wasn’t completely composed, far from it actually, his face was red and eyes glazed over with lust. He looked over at Erwin fully taking in his sight and bit his lip in anticipation.

The blond youth reproached the older man and with the ungloved hand he started slowly pumping his shaft. Erwin threw his head back enjoying the sensation fully exposing his neck. Armin took this chance and started sucking on his neck while he pushed Erwin’s leg upward making the older man rest one of his feet on the bed making it easier for three, still gloved fingers, enter the older man.

Although the young doctor had managed to surrender Erwin to a drooling mess he still had some strength in him that was now totally being applied into stroking Armin’s clothed erection. Erwin hadn't expected but the young doctor started pushing himself onto Erwin's hand, clearly enjoying the attention. Armin started focusing his attention on Erwin's neck and collarbones effectively nibbling and sucking. He stopped stroking just so he could tease his tip by smearing his leaking pre-cum. It was starting to be too much for the older man, he wanted to come and come now. Unfortunately the young doctor had other ideas. Clearly enjoying teasing the older man, stopping just at the right time effectively cutting Erwin’s pleasure only to resume it moments later. «Nhmm~~~»

«What’s wrong Mr. Smith? Is there something I can do for you?» He said seductively waiting for an answer while keeping the teasing. Erwin barely registered what the doctor had asked still to lost in his pleasure. Armin tried again «Do you want me to fuck you Mr. Smith?»

Erwin just nodded. He wanted to be fucked into oblivion. Armin didn’t need anything more he fully removed himself from the older man. He opened the first drawer of the cabinet near the bed and grabbed one condom. Loosened his pants and pulled them along with his boxers until they fell onto his ankles. Erwin took a moment to appreciate the body of his doctor, dedicating special attention to his erection while the younger man placed the condom on himself. Armin align his erection and entered Erwin fully in one fluid thrust. Armin moaned softly while entering him and that sound alone made him shudder. He had the most amazing moaning voice that sent jolts straight to his dick.

Erwin also took that opportunity to attack Armin's mouth. Kissing him intensively using his tongue to discover his mouth. When they parted a single string of saliva connected their lips having ruptured because of their heavy panting. A small amount of saliva accumulated on Armin’s chin and Erwin licked it and resumed their kissing.

Until then the younger man had managed a slow pace, successfully torturing Erwin even more. He couldn’t take it anymore he need more of this, more of his doctor. So he laced one of his legs onto Armin’s backside forcing his body onto a faster pace. Armin placed both of his hand on his sides and using that as leverage he quicken his pace making his patient moan louder. It wasn’t just the quicker pace that was making the older blonde metaphorically climb walls it was the dead on precision of Armin’s thrusts, hitting his prostate every single time.

Erwin couldn’t hold on any longer and he hoped Armin was close as well. “I’m coming” Armin sped up even more his pace. Erwin came on his stomach clenching and buckling as the waves of orgasm reached him. That along with a few more thrusts sent Armin over the edge as well. He gave some slow, sloppy thrusts finishing spending himself inside Erwin.

Erwin must have lost himself a little over the post coital bliss because next thing he noticed is Armin fully dressed again sitting near him. The younger blond gives him some paper for him to use to clean himself. He hopped out of the bed and started dressing up. He glanced back at the young doctor and he noticed that he still is on the bed. Body relaxed, head against the wall, eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. Without opening is eyes he said «Enjoyed yourself Mr. Smith?»

«Erwin. I think we passed the Mr. Smith thing some time ago»

Without missing a beat he repeats. «Enjoyed yourself Erwin?» He said his name like he is trying something out. Tasting his name on his tongue. When Erwin doesn’t answer he cracks open one eye looking his way. Erwin smirks «Certainly, the best _medical appointment_ I ever had»

Armin smirks back «Glad I could help Mr. Smith»

[--]

«So did you liked the doctor?» Levi casually asked later that day while at their usual bar. Erwin spits out part of the drink he had on his mouth. Handing Erwin a napkin Levi ads «For fucks sake Erwin. You look like a child. Learn how to drink»

Erwin is embarrassed and not just because he just spit his drink over himself and Levi notices. Levi’s eyes widen in realization «I was kidding when I said that Erwin. You know they are actually doctors» Levi sounds baffled by this «You really ARE a pervert old man. Who the hell fucks his doctor during an appointment?»

To which Erwin only responded with “Me” and a shit eating grin.


End file.
